


【GGAD】欲肉信徒（仿克苏鲁）

by phineivy



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Albus Dumbledore, M/M, Top Gellert Grindelwald
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-22 05:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17054030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phineivy/pseuds/phineivy
Summary: 拙劣的仿克苏鲁风，暗黑甚至猎奇对人类不友好，有OMC或者OFC死亡请确定自己可以接受外神风格邓校格皇谨慎阅读，如觉不适，请退出页面





	1. Chapter 1

他那金发的敌人用奇特的眼神看着他，对他说：“在疯狂的世界中生存，一无所知更幸福。”并从此消失。

在此之前哈利·波特先生从未对自己的生活产生过疑惑。他不曾怀疑自己的父母是否是因为车祸死亡，不曾怀疑自己是否是个普通人，不曾怀疑这个世界是否是一层温柔的假象。

现在，哈利推开门，走进破釜酒吧。他已经学会了忽视门上覆盖的那一层如同什么古怪生物的荧光绿色粘稠分泌物，即使滑腻恶心的感觉透过触觉让他作呕。

酒吧里没有现代化的灯，有也没有办法在这不可名状的力量涌动的地方使用，普通人所坚信的电磁力或者别的什么物理规则在这里不比一根蛛丝强劲。

那些被放置在熏黑的银和锡烛台，人或者别的什么生物的手骨，鲜活的荆棘上的蜡烛闪烁着昏黄暗淡的光。整个身体都被拖入黑暗，只有不太分明的面孔被光芒笼罩的零散两三个人，在哈利进来的时候看向了他，尤其是他那存着一道闪电疤痕的额头。

哈利早已熟悉了这些，然而疯狂的世界里，其他人的目光实在不必放在心上。他只管做自己的事情，“卢娜·拉夫古德。”他叫出站在吧台后女人的名字。

卢娜抬头望着哈利，她的眼睛看起来像是笼罩了一层迷雾，就像是被精心雕琢过的人偶，看起来就像是有个什么木偶师，操作着丝线让这个女人在这里僵硬地伪装成活人。

“关于霍格沃茨的线索，需要什么代价？”哈利直接问。

卢娜没有回答，她转动脖子，把脸朝向楼梯的方向，从二楼上方，一个棕色头发的年轻人急急忙忙冲了下来，“哈利，你也陷入疯狂了吗！”

纳威·隆巴顿，哦，这是个和哈利有着极度相似的过往，却一早就知道更多的人，勉勉强强算得上是一位朋友。不过，在这个怪诞疯狂的世界里，所谓的朋友有什么意义吗？

“不，纳威，我只是想要知道真相。”哈利回答，推了推自己鼻梁上的眼镜。

“但真相从来不美好！”纳威低声吼着，“好好守着现在的一切不行吗？那根本不是人类应该面对的，也不是人类可以接受的！”

哈利的脸上没有表情，他平静地陈述：“守着现在的一切？纳威，我哪里来的东西可守？父母，教父，亲人，敌人，都认为我应该当个普通人。但是我怎么可能在如履薄冰的平静生活里欺骗自己？”

纳威盯着哈利的脸，半晌才说：“如果不是德拉科·马尔福漏了口风……”

“我也终究有一天会起疑心，这是波特家的传统。”哈利打断了那位的话，握拳捶了一下纳威的胸口，“你知道，你阻止不了我。”

卢娜走上前来，挽住纳威的胳膊，她的双眼依旧迷蒙，甚至不知道她是否在注视着哈利。

“去霍格莫德吧，据说那里有前往未知的霍格沃茨的道路。”她说，“但是当你踏上这条路，我们会当做你已经被未知吞噬，就像我们的父辈一样。”

而这就是哈利想要的答案。

霍格莫德是一座不存在于普通人地图上的小镇。当然，这并不妨碍它生机勃勃。

这里甚至有商店，那些被层层污垢覆盖的玻璃橱窗里摆放着一些古怪的小玩意儿：从颜色和质感看起来似乎是人皮制成的，画着花哨符号的书；一个连带着后方神经，被放在精致的小瓷碟里还在滴溜溜转动的眼球；一台笔记本电脑，不过键盘上的每一个键帽都变成了人的牙齿。诸如此类。

从成衣店走出的人，衣服的阴影处似乎有成群的蛆虫在蠕动；酒吧顾客从新鲜的头盖骨里舔舐搀着未明红色液体的劣酒；长椅上诗人划破了手掌，用新买的羽毛笔蘸着鲜血写信。

这怪诞离奇的一幕幕不过是世界真实的一部分，当人们发现自己无力抵抗那些不可名状的一切的时候，发疯或者崇拜，假装这能有所作用，就成了最常见的情况。

哈利没在意那些，他只是想要知道，如何才能去往霍格沃茨。他已经在霍格莫德逛了一圈，并没有找到一条前往某处的道路，或许他应该从这些店铺开始，查找一些消息。

但在这之前，他被空气里弥漫的某种类似酒精的气味弄得熏熏然。

不是普通的那种酒精，这种微妙的味道更像是暮春的时候，当各种彻底熟透了的果实堆在一起，互相碰撞挤压，渗透甜蜜的汁液，在腐败中开始发酵的那种味道。过分的甜腻，熟透了，糜烂了，酸腐了。

这味道从何而来？

或许是那家糖果店？对比其他店铺的怪诞，这家名为蜂蜜公爵的糖果店看起来太过正常，甚至没有用人骨或者其他什么恶心玩意儿来装饰自己的招牌，除了同样无法使用电力而用蜡烛来照明之外，它甚至有着干净的玻璃。

哈利走进了糖果店。

当然，这里有着不少的人，大多数是孩子和少年，也不乏带着孩子的成年人。必须说明的是，除了不断钻进鼻腔和肺部里过分甜腻烂熟的味道之外，这家商店看起来就像是普通人的糖果店一样。

只有一个人，似乎是孤身前来。

哈利首先注意到的，是收银台前方的红色，那是一头长及大腿的，优雅地打着卷儿的红发。但这么说还不够，因为那红色不是正红，不是桔红，更像是半枯的玫瑰，干涸的烈焰，半凝固的人血或者别的什么半死不活却又生机勃勃的物事。

接着，他注意到红发末梢部分覆盖着的曲线，即使是从未注意过这些的人恐怕也会赞同这个观点——那是个形状非常漂亮的屁股，倘使这尊臀是在一个姑娘身上，即使是倡议平权的今天，这姑娘也要得个浪荡的名声。

但那是个身材高挑的，穿着修身西装的男人。

这个男人已经转过身来了，他的怀里抱着已经被纸袋装好的各色糖果。他买了太多的糖果，即使每一只纸袋都装满到颤颤巍巍，那两只手臂依旧没办法空出任何一点空隙来做其他的事情。

哈利看见了他的脸，那是一张眉毛浓密，眼神深邃的男人的脸，留着整洁干净的胡须。按理说，这样的面孔会让人想起那些人到中年困于家庭的男性们，但或许是那一头蜷曲红发的缘故，哈利觉得这个人让他想起了他的母亲。

母亲啊，温柔，包容的母亲……他母亲在照片里，也有一头红色的长发，虽然和眼前男人的头发感觉全然不同，但这总归让哈利产生了一点莫名的亲近。

这个男人从哈利身边走过，停在门前，他已经没有手去推开糖果店的大门了，于是下意识地，哈利为对方打开了门。

“谢谢。”男人留下一句道谢，径直离开了糖果店。

或许是因为红发男人抱着太多糖果，哈利觉得那股莫名的甜香更加浓郁了，弄得他已经开始头晕。

他听不见那伪装成人型的外神无法被凡人理解的低语：“别急，别急，盖勒特，就来了，就来了。”

男人本该是引人注意的，但在街道上，似乎没有任何一个人看见他，所有人都目不斜视地前行，而男人的脚步越来越快，如同无数只黄蜂振翅的声音在他周身回响。仔细辨别的时候，仿佛可以听见被遗弃婴儿的啼哭声，毒蛇潮湿黏腻的破壳声，春日花蕾的绽放声。

然后男人终于消失在空气里，在空气里留下糜烂甜香的气息。

衣衫褴褛的流浪汉路过这个街角，那甜蜜的味道使他忍不住一再嗅闻。

饥饿和欲望在他贫乏的身体里燃烧，他的瞳孔开始扩大，呼吸越来越急促。剧烈的颤抖袭击了他，让他摔在墙角，开始颤抖。暴起的血丝已经占据了整个眼白的部分，他张开嘴辅助自己呼吸，唾液从嘴边直接流淌下去。

他捂住自己的下半身，现在那里仿佛已经掌握了一切的权力，他渴望着谁——人或者动物或者石头，水，空气，无论什么。但和身体所脱离地，他的精神似乎见证了什么伟大或恐怖，让这个流浪汉开始喃喃自语：

“啊，母亲，是你吗？母亲，母亲，一切生命的源头，神圣的，母亲，神圣的，母亲，堕落的，堕落的，堕落的母亲……”

“让我重新出生吧！”

在霍格莫德这样的地方，一个流浪汉因为世界真实的影响而死去，从来不会成为新闻。


	2. Chapter 2

“我时常感到自己像是一只兔子，疯狂逃窜只为了脱离饿狼的爪牙。”赫敏·格兰杰，学者，这样说。天气不算太冷，她却把自己笼罩在一条厚厚的皮毛披风下，只露出一张脸和一头长发。

哈利注视着这个女人。她正当青春，棕色的长发有着漂亮的弧度，细腻的肌肤没有一点纹路。然而任何人在看到她的第一眼，都不会意识到这是个年轻貌美的姑娘，反而只能注意到她皱起的双眉，下垂的嘴角，半眯起来却又过分锐利的眼神——那是某种为了生存而不断挣扎的猎物才会有的神色，疲惫，倦怠，绝望，却还不认命。

“你问我知不知道霍格沃茨怎么去，”赫敏冷漠地陈述着，“事实上，我本来是不知道的。但是当你问出这句话的时候，我就知道了。”

哈利没有懂赫敏的意思，但是敏锐的直觉正如鬼手一样爬上他的背脊，轻微的战栗感警告着他，有什么，有什么不对劲？

“你以为我们这儿的学者的意思，和普通人的学者是一样的吗？”赫敏僵硬地勾了勾嘴角，“不过是个稍微有了点灵视的普通人，除了知道神秘的存在，除了看得见一些普通人看不见的东西，你根本什么都不懂。”

什么也不懂？哈利下意识地就想要反驳这样的结论，但是声带还未来得及震动，他就自己把话头咽了下去。

因为赫敏从斗篷里伸出一只手，那只手纤细白皙，本来应当是十分美丽的，但前提是那手背上没有一张无声尖叫着的，和赫敏一模一样，还在不断挣扎的人脸。

人类的本能让哈利感到恐惧。

但他强行镇定了下来，迫使自己坐在原处，就好像什么都没看见，或者一切都很正常那样。事实上这必须归功于这几个月来他所见到的一切，鬼影，怪物，疯狂。

他知道赫敏在观察他，她手背上那个尖叫的面孔怒瞪着充满血丝的眼睛盯着他，而女人倦怠的眼帘下，精明的目光也盯着他，哈利想起他金发的敌人所说的话，却又转念想起了自己毫无音信的父母，教父。

也许是哈利的沉默让赫敏满意了，她继续用平直的腔调解释道：“他们都叫我学者，而所谓的学者，不是了解很多知识的人，而是被知识诅咒的人。”

“被知识诅咒？”哈利无法理解这个概念，他想了想，只能想起爱因斯坦，或者尼古拉特斯拉之类的人，但他明白，如果仅仅是那样的情况，是不足以在他才踏足的神秘领域被定义为被诅咒的。

“就像，你来问我，霍格沃茨怎么去。我不知道，但是当你问我的那一刻，这些知识就会出现在我的脑海里。”赫敏点了点自己的太阳穴，“看到任何新的事物，听到任何新的讯息，我就会和被养殖取用肝脏的鹅一样，被通入喉管，直接往胃里塞满过量的食物。”

如果没有赫敏最后憎恶的比喻，哈利还是会觉得，一瞬间就了解到新的知识，其实是一件好事。但他此刻知道应该保持沉默，安静听赫敏的叙述。

“你不会懂的。那些知识就像是饥肠辘辘的恶狼一样，留着口水跟在你身后，只要一个不注意，它们就会扑上来，撕开你的喉咙，喝干你的鲜血，连骨头都要咀嚼成渣。”赫敏轻轻用另一只手，覆盖住自己手背上还在尖叫的脸，“我知道人小腿的73种烹饪方法——和味道，了解364种血祭召唤的仪式，甚至能在3个小时内让一座城市变成索多玛。”

“而知道得越多，我就越被祂的力量俘获，越容易陷入疯狂。”

“祂？”听着赫敏的话，在某种幽幽的瑟缩感中，哈利艰难地吞咽着唾沫，只是关注到赫敏的用词。

“啊，祂。狂知者，三柱神之一，狂妄的智慧的象征，也是予以我这恐怖诅咒者。”赫敏甚至微笑了一下，只是笑容冷硬，“无论你想去探查什么，不要，不要走得太深，寻求真相就是向神走近。但靠近神黑暗的人会被黑暗吞噬，靠近神光辉的人会被光辉焚毁。”

拿着记录下前往霍格沃茨方法的羊皮纸走出霍格莫德的时候，哈利感到恍惚，他的脑海里始终回荡着赫敏的话——“据说我曾经被逼疯过，但神没有看够这出好戏，就把我的疯狂抽出来，封印到我手背上。”

哈利知道，自己正在一步步踏入深渊。这个深渊从前吞掉了他的父母，他的教父，甚至他的敌人。额现在，猛兽的嘴对他张开了，他却要去那胃里寻求一点点希望。

但他别无选择。

他的父母，是在霍格沃茨相遇的。而赫敏告诉他，霍格沃茨是外神的圣地，前往霍格沃茨，需要借用三柱神之一的欲肉者的力量。

时至今日，哈利仍旧不太懂这些被称为“神”的外神们。

与普通人那些平凡的信仰不同，罕有人知晓外神们的名字，即使知晓，人们也会用别号称呼祂们，如三柱神——欲肉者，狂知者，无面者。毕竟，外神的真名本身就是诅咒，直呼其名将会让外神狂乱的力量降临到人身上，而人类脆弱的精神和肉体，无法承受这样的扭曲。

然而，为了前往霍格沃茨获取线索，哈利需要举行一次祭祀，伪装成欲肉者的信徒，才能取得进入霍格沃茨的资格。

在午夜即将到来的时刻，哈利走进了黑暗的树林。

今日朔月，天色阴沉。在林间空地上，哈利用掺杂了金粉的蟾蜍毒液，勾画出了一个五芒星。然后他把一只没有任何花纹的银质高脚杯放在五芒星的中央，用带着铁锈的钝刀划破掌心，让血液将银杯装到八成满——他不合时宜地怀疑自己是否会得破伤风，手上的动作却不敢停下来。

在午夜降临之前，他掏出一只小瓶子，把里面的无花果汁往杯子里滴下七滴，接着，一朵完整鲜活的黑色玫瑰，被他捏在没有受伤的那只手掌心，攥出一滴汁液，一样落到杯中。

这是最简陋的方法，甚至不敢保证成功。但是哈利无法去尝试那些成功率更高的办法。譬如与多人准备仪式场地后交媾，他难以接受。又如屠宰七只金色的山羊，他不具备这样的财力。而献祭清白无辜的处子？他的道德观不允许这么做。

所以，看看运气吧，或许欲肉者今天有个好心情，愿意打开前往霍格沃茨的道路。

午夜降临。

遵循赫敏的指引，哈利开始念诵祭文。

“欲肉者，孕育万千子孙，神圣繁育之神。”

“欲肉者，庇佑足下大地，承载一切之神。”

“欲肉者，终结狂乱玄虚，灾厄终点之神。”

……

哈利没有足够的灵视，看得见外神的形象，更感觉不到外神们的注视，听得见他们的耳语。

但倘若此刻他能看见的话，他应当已经在狂乱的恐惧中彻底发疯，或者扭曲成别的什么不称为“人”的生物。

就在这片没有什么特别的树林上方，两位外神的影子在此停驻。

其中一个，是一层一层闪耀着星辉的薄纱覆盖的庞大人形，看不见面孔，也看不清躯体，除去薄纱之下那些替代双足，延伸而出的章鱼触须似的触手之外，暴露在薄纱外的就只剩下是一双瘦长的，覆盖着狰狞鳞片的手。

另一个，则是被如同花瓣一样排布的红褐色蜷曲触手包裹，在这些触手中央，被亮晶晶的粘液打湿的黄蜂翅膀覆盖住一个充满诱惑感的人形。即使那些翅膀都被沾湿根本没办法扇动，但如黄蜂翅鸣一样嗡嗡的声音还是在响起。那声音是腐败的花蕾绽放，毒蛇破壳，被遗弃的婴儿啼哭的声音的聚合。

狂知者与欲肉者，三柱神之二，在此夜注视着他们脚下物质一提的虫豸。值得一提的是，狂知者双手的其中一只，托着一个骷髅，古怪幽异的白烟从那骷髅眼眶中蔓延。而另一只手，则搭在另一位神的身上，或者严格而言，祂的另一只手，以对人类而言过分情色的方式，揉捏着欲肉者的臀肉。

欲肉者，神圣的繁育之神，万千的子种的母亲啊，那万千的子种也必有其父呐！

神们依旧用凡人无法觉察的方式沟通。

【阿尔，你要接纳这渺小的虫豸吗？让他成为欲肉的信徒？】

【啊，他拥有奇妙的血脉……倘若如痴愚者梅林预言，无面者的化身或许也会因为这个人类受挫。】欲肉者回答。

【我不明白你为何喜爱这些比灰尘更渺小的渣滓，他们毫无意义。】狂知者足下的触手不耐烦地躁动着，偶尔穿过空间抽回来时，已经沾染上了粘稠腥臭的血液。

【就当是为了他注定成为欲肉信徒的命运吧。】欲肉者从那层层叠叠的黄蜂翅膀中伸出一只人类似的手臂，抓住狂知者覆盖鳞片的指掌，仿佛在安抚。

【但是啊，阿尔，别忘记，如果你这么看重欲肉信徒的话，我才是你最忠诚的欲肉信徒呵。】狂知者安静下来。

【我知道，盖尔，我知道。】

对伟大者的对话一无所知的哈利，看着那银杯中的血液混合物缓缓变成了黑色，液面快速下降，直到好像只是给银杯镀了一层黑色的内胆。他惊喜而恐惧地知道，欲肉者接受了他的献祭。

在五芒星上方，如同一道伤口一样的裂痕撕开空间，对面，就是霍格沃茨。

哈利战栗着，走进了这道伤口。


	3. Chapter 3

含触手！有很脏很糟糕的dirty talk，非常糟糕！  
有德哈！且有克苏鲁风身体扭曲化的描写！  
多加思考，谨慎阅读，谢谢大家！  
——————

乘坐在那材质未明的黑色小船上，哈利强迫自己不去看幽深湖面下那些推动小船前行的影影绰绰的巨大触须黑影，他孤身一人，在过分寒冷的天气里瑟瑟发抖。

这是寂静的一程，哈利只能听见触手划破水波的声音，还有自己因为畏惧和颤抖粗重的呼吸。

天空中一片黑暗，没有太阳，没有月亮，没有星辰，没有光。黑暗一视同仁地统治着这片土地，于是当小船穿过山洞时，哈利竟然未能感到更深的恐惧。他沉默地直视前方，为了避免被这寂静与黑暗逼疯，在心底默默数着数。

微弱的理性在人类的心底点亮一点烛火，以抵抗那疯狂的黑暗。

数到2999的时候，光，突然出现在哈利的眼前。他下意识地回头，发现小船正从覆盖着藤蔓的山洞口驶出，那洞口里似乎有着最幽深的黑暗，让人不寒而栗。

转头，就在他的前方，一座奇幻的城堡正在展现它的风貌。

在科学和理性无法照耀到的世界里，怪诞和荒谬横行霸道。

似乎全世界光都集中到了这座城堡，它就是唯一的光源，哈利能看清楚那些变幻莫测，环绕着城堡的星辉。蓝色，紫色，红色，黄色，如同凡人们看到的星云，毁灭和创生同时作用。一刹出现，一刹溃散。那么宏大的光，此刻却只是围绕一座城堡，这让哈利忍不住去想在宇宙中人们观测到的那些星光，那是真，还是假？

随着船只靠近这城堡，哈利看见了更多有违常识的东西。

在城堡塔楼间，横架着扭曲的长廊，那，那根本就不可能是现实世界会出现的东西，三维空间里的克莱因瓶？非欧几何在现实空间显出了它的真相！人形，或许是人又或许不是的什么东西，行走在那扭曲的长廊上，闪闪烁烁。有声音了，他听见欢笑和歌唱，只是声音扭曲，好像被灌注了无数的恶意一样。

理性在哈利的内心叫嚣，那不可能！那不存在！那是虚假！但感官传递的一切冷酷地强暴他的大脑，让哈利必须在这凡人不可接触的世界面前俯首，怯懦，崇拜！

恐惧不知从何而起，这一切应当比不上哈利在这几个月见过的眼球，器官，诅咒来得恐怖。但是哈利还是听见自己牙齿打颤的声音，感觉到肌肉的疯狂颤动，他的神经似乎被人扯出了身体，用液氮冰封，用厉火炙烤，他会恐惧只因他是人类，而人类从还是草履虫开始就在基因深处刻下了对外神的敬畏！

不要靠近，不要靠近，不要靠近，快逃！整个人类族群，几千万年的进化史都在哈利脑子里尖叫。

轻微的一点震动，小船靠岸了。

而哈利瘫软在船里，动弹不得。

“哈利！”

一把熟悉的声音，一头熟悉的金发，一个熟悉的敌人。

那个，莫名消失在他面前的敌人，德拉科·马尔福，一把抓住了哈利的胳膊，把他从船里拉了起来，然后如同逃难一样，拽着他就往岸上跑去。

恐惧让双腿酥软，但是德拉科的出现让哈利骤然清醒，他握紧了德拉科的手，勉强自己跟上对方的脚步和节奏，试图用一团混沌的脑子理清楚到底发生了什么。

还没跑出十几步，哈利听见了一个巨大而贪婪的吞咽声，就在他的背后。

然后什么东西砸进了湖水里，掀起冰冷刺骨的湖水直接溅到了他的后背，和他背后的冷汗融为一体。

唯一的一点温暖，从交握的掌心传来。

他们的奔逃，直到踏上一条石子铺成的小路方才停止。

哈利听见自己剧烈的喘息声，他金发的敌人握着他的手，却背对着他，不回头。

“……德拉科？”犹犹豫豫地，哈利在喘息的间歇叫出这个他陌生又熟悉的名字。他更熟悉于呼唤对方的姓氏。但如果在最情急的时刻对方没有叫他波特，没有叫他疤头，那么为什么他不能呼唤德拉科·马尔福的名字？

德拉科依然没有回头，只是冷着声调地问：“你为什么会来这里？”

“如果这是我的命运，我无法逃避。”哈利回答他，用空余的那只手去摸了摸额头上闪电形的伤疤，“我的父母，教父，都被世界的真实吞没了。不追寻，就那么无知地生活在普通人中间，我做不到。”

德拉科似乎生气了，他加重了语气说：“但我早就告诉过你——”

“在疯狂的世界中生存，一无所知更幸福。”两个人的声音在这一刻重叠。和他一道，哈利也说出德拉科曾经对他说出的话。

“但那是真的幸福吗？德拉科？”哈利反问，“你告诉我，为什么你不回头看我？”

哈利感觉到手中另一人想要抽回手指的力道，但和上一次的动摇不同，这一次，哈利紧紧握住了对方，不放手。

“德拉科，我已经见到太多以往没见过的东西，所以，转过来，看着我说话！”哈利的语气坚定，满溢了勇气和决心。

他金发的敌人，终于面对了他。

哈利并不惊讶，即使他所熟悉的那双灰色眼睛此时变成层层叠叠带着某种邪恶味道的，昆虫似的复眼；即使那双嘴唇之间露出猎食者才会拥有的尖锐牙齿。

他不放开德拉科的手。

“就为了这个？你就丢下一句话让我到处搜集信息，然后逃到了这里！？”他质问着他的金发敌人。

总是趾高气昂的敌人在这一刻哑口无言。

“现在，告诉我你知道的事情，德拉科。”主导权发生了变换，哈利伸出手指，点了点德拉科的胸口。

“马尔福家，原本是无面者的信徒。但是汤姆太过远离人类，所以马尔福家族这几代开始信仰我了。”粉色的纱幔隔开空间，化为人形的欲肉者与狂知者肢体交叠。

淫糜的气息弥漫着，渗透着整个霍格沃茨，这欲肉者的圣地。

“然后……嗯，被汤姆诅咒，发生了一点变形。”那眼神透着肉欲的红发男人舒展了四肢，微微张开艳红的双唇，抬起头去亲吻狂知者被层层星辉覆盖，充满不可知的恐怖的面孔。

配合地垂身，狂知者没太在意那些渺小的短暂的凡间的虫豸，祂忙着用触手细细探索化为人形的情人的身体，那些覆盖着细密鳞片的触手，搔刮过腰侧，让肢体为之震颤；有细碎尖牙的花瓣状触手，轻咬着绯红的乳尖；密布了倒刺和突起的触手，在温热粘腻的肠道里纵情享受，带起一波又一波的情潮。

过多的触手简直就像是一床厚厚的毛毯，彻底淹没了欲肉者。这些属于狂知者的肢体如同被蜂蜜吸引的蚂蚁一样，死死黏在欲肉者身上，疯狂地蠕动着，占有着。只有一双干净的双足从触手之间探出来，伴随着淫邪的水声瑟缩着脚趾，弯曲起足弓。

然而很快地，十几支更纤细的触手便照顾到了这双漂亮的似乎从未落地行走过的双足，它们穿过指缝，留下黏糊糊的液体，尖端部分轻轻搔过脚底，勾起难耐的痒意。

“不要提起无面者。”狂知者低声说着，“不要在这种时候提起祂，阿尔。”祂用细瘦可怖的手指抚摸肉欲者人形的躯壳，在脸颊上划出了一道血痕，然后迅速的，一条扁平的触手就像舌头一样舔去了那如同血液的东西。

欲肉者笑了，人形让他的神色越发生动，魔性的魅力足以让任何看见这一幕的凡人从此失却理智。何况这是多么令人恶念丛生的一幕啊——一位美人在丑陋可怖，无法抵抗的怪物身下辗转，从内到外彻底玩透了，被奸淫乃至孕育罪恶的子嗣，如果这是一场献祭，也足够欲肉者本尊为之降临，为这淫乱亵渎罪恶的本源。

“盖尔，你说过自己没有凡人那所谓妒忌的浅薄情感。”艰难地从触手之间抽出一只手，欲肉者探出舌尖，色情地把指尖上挂着的浑浊粘液舔舐干净，然后才伸手拽住狂知者那层层叠叠不存在于人类接触范围内的星辉似的面纱。

“确实如此，但这并不妨碍我想要独占我的神，毕竟我是如此虔诚。”狂知者回应着，一面用那些粗大的触手继续作弄着恋人，一面把手指塞进欲肉者的嘴唇之间，戏弄那柔软赤红的舌。

人形，不过是个表象，所以即使唇舌被堵住，欲肉者仍旧毫无阻塞地继续着交谈，“那么，我最虔诚的欲肉信徒啊，你希望我做些什么呢？”

“用您的爱垂怜我，用您的身躯犒赏我，用您的子宫为我孕育子嗣，让我强暴您，奸淫您，破坏您，占有您，做我的母亲，我的女儿，我的妻子，我的婊子，让您再也无法离开我的怀抱。”

“我应许你，我的信徒。”欲肉者许下承诺。

下一刻，这两位至高的神突兀地消失在这间房间里。

房间大门被猛地推开，德拉科半扶半搂着面色绯红，瘫软在他肩膀上的哈利，往那张柔软的大床走来。

霍格沃茨是欲肉者的圣地，这也意味着欲望永远是这里的主题。作为欲肉者真正信徒的德拉科，知道什么该碰什么不该碰。但是稀里糊涂一路追索到了这里的哈利，却是一头雾水。

他嗅闻到了一朵花的香气，然后就是这失去理智的模样了。

德拉科把哈利放在了床上，因诅咒而生的复眼也遮掩不住他复杂的情绪。他看着绯红的色彩从哈利的脖颈一路蔓延到面颊，耳根。渴求促使那祖母绿的眼睛弥漫起雾气，朱红的嘴唇间呼出暧昧的蒸汽。但那一切都不重要，只有哈利死死拽住他袍子的手，让他像是失了脊梁骨一样，跪到了床边，去注视他心爱的敌人。

他是欲肉信徒，他不应当拒绝。

但哈利还有机会，还有机会远离世界的真实。

德拉科如同一尊大理石的雕像一样，凝固在床边。他应当离开，还是留下？

他的猎物已经失去了理智，除了抓住他的衣角，喘息了半天，终于从嘴角流淌出一个名字：“……德拉科……”

猎食者尖锐的细牙，在他的唇边反射出白光。


	4. Chapter 4

扭曲的，孩童的嬉笑声；沉闷的，肢体的碰撞声；缥缈的，欲望的呻吟声。

不知从何而来的怪诞歌声就像是这些声音的集合，忽高忽低地在这座城堡中回荡，如同贪婪的豺狼，这声音偷偷潜入每一个房间，寻找可供撕裂的猎物。

那是至高的欲肉者，在为了潜藏在人类意识海下伟大而可怖的欲望歌唱。

“霍格沃茨，我的圣地，青涩成熟，酸楚甜蜜。”

“打破枷锁，抛开理智，让本能主宰自己。”

“欲望，欲望，欲望，欲肉信徒，极乐乐极！”

房间内，德拉科想起欲肉教典中的文字——

为什么不直面自己的欲望？为什么要选择压抑你的渴求？为什么不去做你想做的事？

如果人生来就是为了压抑自己，那生来有何意义？

他终于俯身，去亲吻他亲爱的敌人。

哈利，为什么要探知真相？为什么因为他的一句话就来？

你也一样渴望着我吗？你也一样压抑着心中的渴求和需要吗？

在神的领域里，让我们一起堕落，一起扬升，一起腐烂，一起不朽吧！

礼堂里，欲肉信徒们尽情地舒展肢体，在神的歌唱中享受着极乐。

狂乱的气氛之中，欲肉者和狂知者的人身就在他们之中。

这是迷魅的一幕。

眉梢到眼角泛着一片暧昧潮红的红发男人，衣着尚算整齐，祂那衬衫长裤棉袜皮鞋完好无损，一副斯文模样。被解开的颈下的两粒扣子，让祂露出一小截精致优雅的锁骨。而祂微微张开的嫣红的花瓣似的唇齿间，探出那微微颤抖的漂亮的舌尖。

在红发男人叉开的肉感大腿之下，是另一个金发男人的胯部。白金发色，异瞳而蓄须的外表，搭配黑色风衣和皮靴，让这人显得更加狂妄孤傲，而此时，金发男人的一双手，一只放在西装裤下的大腿上，轻轻摩挲，另一只则搭在柔韧的腰侧，却十分暧昧地缓缓向下方绵软的臀瓣滑动。

“你顶着我了。”欲肉者吃吃地笑，刻意地挪动下肢，用盆骨挤压着会阴部位隔着布料顶着祂的突起。

“那你就应该让我进去，进去了就不会顶着了。”狂知者毫无廉耻地回答。

“是吗？”欲肉者不信似的挑眉，伸出一根纤长的手指，落在狂知者的嘴唇上。祂盯着狂知者的人身看，盯着那一对能看破一切奥秘的，全知的异色双瞳看。然后，祂收回自己的手指，放在自己嘴唇前，慢慢地，慢慢地，伸出舌尖，舔了一下。

倘若祂们真的是人类，那么这一刻，狂知者应当感觉到欲望沸腾，心跳如擂。

但是狂知者只是留着一只手，如同揉捏一团黏土，要做出个花瓶似的揉捏那绵软肉感的屁股，另一只手，就像欲肉者刚才做的那样，竖起一根手指，点在了欲肉者的唇瓣上。

谁能主宰欲望主宰的欲望呢？

欲肉者伸出舌头，仿佛吮吸糖果或者别的什么正硬邦邦地顶在祂会阴处的东西那样，在那只手指上涂抹出一层反光的唾液。然后，祂冲着狂知者眨了眨左眼。

狂知者看起来那么平静。

除了祂那陡然出现在空气中的触手，差点没贯穿礼堂中那些欲肉信徒的脑子。

“小心点，亲爱的。”欲肉者提醒祂，“做出个人类的样子来，软弱无能，压抑自己，你不是很善于用这样的方式去蛊惑那些可怜的人类吗？”

可那不是占有你的时候。狂知者没有说出声，只是收起了自己的触手，压抑那些已经要从人类的皮肤上透出来的坚硬鳞片。

祂没有拿开手指，只是沿着欲肉者身体的弧线，慢慢地划过那精致的下巴，修长的脖颈，秀气的锁骨，洁白的胸脯，圆润的肚脐，平坦的小腹，挺直的阴茎。

那些纺织物在这只手指之下，全部崩解，于是欲肉者就这样敞开了胸怀，面对着狂知者。

狂知者并没有停留于此，祂的手指沿着阴茎下方， 路过双球，最终挤在欲肉者会阴和祂自己男物之间。祂用指腹，微微在会阴处用力。

“这可有点不像人类了。”欲肉者的背挺直着，整座礼堂中，整个霍格沃茨中，所有人都躺倒在地板，床铺，草地，泥土之上，只有祂一个，直立着身体，环视四周。

“但你虔诚的信徒想要，吾神。”狂知者这样回答。

在祂抚触的位置，会阴部位突然向两侧一翻，接着，滑腻的粘膜组织陡然诞生，敏感的结缔组织猛地出现在指节处，而指腹下，炙热温暖的阴道飞快生长而出，并流淌几滴情动的粘液，沿着那根手指缓缓滴落。

“信徒的欲望，就是我的欲望。我的欲望，就是信徒的欲望。”一切欲望之主这样说。

这是神谕，如同圣歌一样，回荡在这欲肉者的圣地。

房间里，亮出掠食者尖牙的德拉科，占有了他思慕已久的敌人。

礼堂内，狂知者将人体的阴茎挤入欲肉者诱人的躯体。

人类们的交合，在这规则之外的扭曲之所变得诡谲莫测。哈利似乎已经清醒了，睁开眼看着德拉科，绿色的眼眸里有魂灵一样的幽影。但是德拉科管不了那么多了，如此贴近敌人的低温，如此深入地拥抱对方，已足够让他脆弱的理智再度崩解一次。

好像有什么不对，又好像什么都对了，哈利张开双臂，拥抱着德拉科。血液在流淌，时空在旋转，哈利抬头去亲吻猎食者尖锐森白的牙，望着那对复眼里倒映出的几百个自己，看见一对青黑色的尖角从他的额头上慢慢长出。

他还是人类吗？

他不是人类吗？

这重要吗？

“德拉科，德拉科，我喜欢你……”他听见自己说，陡然发现那些压抑在虚伪表象背后，自己的真正想法。

“哈利……”被无面者诅咒的马尔福家的子嗣，欲肉者的忠实信徒，亲吻他从前的敌人，如今的爱人。

多么神圣，多么神圣！

欲望正在主宰一切，哈利仿佛感受到了神的声音，告诉他，接纳吧，宽容吧，有人的欲望就是全部牵系在他身上，那就敞开怀抱承受和迎接，就像母亲，就像大地，承载本身就是爱的一种。

哈利新长出的尖锐指甲，划破了德拉科背后的皮肤，鲜血闻起来腥臭又甘甜。

但是快乐在呀，那欲望发生又被满足的快乐，远胜过一切的隐忍压抑理性。

“吾神啊，我已经懂得欲肉的真谛啦……”哈利的绿眼睛里，流淌下幸福至极的泪水。

这是一场神圣的感召，又一位注定的欲肉信徒，遵循伟大的指引，归位了。

“但唯有我，唯有我啊，亲爱的阿尔，才是那个可以占据你所有欲望，是你一切欲望之始与之终。”狂知者将繁育的触手送入欲肉者新生的阴道内，如同歌颂神一样，咏叹地说着，“再一次，为我繁育子嗣吧，让欲肉与狂知继续纠缠，永无止境！”

“我知道，我知道。”欲肉者温柔地亲吻被递到祂唇边的触手，“我——应许。”

END 全文完


End file.
